


Vidas amargas

by WriterNonsense



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El detective Lance creía que ya lo había visto todo. Se equivocaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidas amargas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers S1, situado en el 1x08, Vendetta

El detective Quentin Lance puede decir que ya lo ha visto todo. El lado amargo de Starling City, el lado amargo del matrimonio, el lado amargo de la paternidad, y el lado amargo de la bebida.   
Es al bar donde va después de su turno, cuando aún no ha conseguido asimilar los resultados que han dado los interrogatorios a los testigos en el ataque a los traficantes de drogas. Cuando ha llegado a la escena, a pesar de que esta vez no ha muerto nadie, los de narcóticos le han puesto al día, ya que saben que él está empeñado en atrapar al Vigilante, al encapuchado que se cree Robin Hood, se lo han dicho. No sólo tienen testigos de que ese loco ha estado allí y por lo tanto es el responsable de que hayan podido desmantelar esa red de narcotráfico, sino que iba con alguien.   
Con una mujer enmascarada. Con una ballesta.   
\- Acojonante.   
Le enseña el vaso vacío al barman, que se lo vuelve a rellenar de whisky. Da un trago, pasándose la mano por el pelo.   
\- ¿Un día duro?  
\- Y que lo digas. Ese cabrón tiene una seguidora.   
No, esa no es la palabra.   
Algunos testigos afirman que les han visto besarse. Ese loco se ha echado novia. No sólo eso, hay por ahí una mujer lo bastante desequilibrada como para seguirle, armada y disfrazada. Lo que le lleva a su otra espina clavada. Hay por ahí una mujer que ha conseguido descubrir la identidad real del Vigilante. De Flecha Verde, como le llaman algunos.   
Le quema por dentro. No ser capaz de reconstuir lo que queda de su vida, pero que el tipo al que ha jurado atrapar sea capaz de mantener dos vidas, de luchar contra los corruptos y los criminales aunque no del lado de la ley, y que encima, se haya echado una novia.   
Él lo ha perdido todo, y Flecha Verde cada vez consigue todo lo que Quentin una vez tuvo.   
No deja de beber hasta que Laurel viene a buscarle, lo que le humilla aún más, y alimenta su odio hacia Oliver Queen y hacia el Vigilante a base de trabajo duro, de whisky, y de noches y más noches llenas de promesas rotas.


End file.
